lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch
"Welcome to a new multiverse." -tagline "The legacy lives on." -Second tagline, regarding the legacy of LEGO Dimensions. Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch (Lego Dimensions 2: Multiverse Heroes in the UK) is a fictional Lego-themed action-adventure crossover video game developed by TT Games and LEGO, published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, and a sequel to LEGO Dimensions, for the PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and Xbox One. Note: This game is not real as it is custom made by CJDM1999 and was worked on since 2018, a year after the cancellation of LEGO Dimensions. Description An ancient evil from the past has arrived to take over the Multiverse, it is up to the teenaged heroes to stop this evil from taking over all and save LEGO humanity. Team up with many heroes from many franchises and help them take on the evil villains including the diabolical Grand Emperor Enoch. Get ready for the fight of your life! Gameplay The gameplay is similar to LEGO DC Super Villains with the combination of LEGO Dimensions with a variety of new worlds and puzzles. The game revolves around Starter Pack characters Andy Starheart, Elizabeth Goldbrick, Walter Starheart, Don, Christina, Braun, John and Hugo in a 15-level main story as they are not part of a franchise but this franchise and world. New features for this game is the double gateway which can go up to fit 15 characters and two LEGO portal gateways. The game is probably too gimmicky with the number 2. Plot Enoch escapes from prison with the help of his kids and fellow prisoners, then kills the king and prepares for his rise to power. 25 years later, Enoch's armies attack Dorado in the Overwatch World and steal the payload as it is a Foundation Element. Meanwhile, the secondary antagonist, Rafael Darkstrom becomes President of Legotropolis and accuses Andy Starheart for stealing money from the government, causing a fight in the restaurant and summoning the Stormtroopers to arrest him. In Enoch's Throne Room, he declares war on the young boy and his friends. Andy and his friends escape from the restaurant and get pulled into the rift, landing into The Shard. X-PA (Experimental Portal Administrator, or female X-PO), leads the group on the safe route and takes them to the gateway to Vorton. Vaden, the white wizard of Vorton (also from this franchise), gathers up a group of people to his attention and tells them that the Grand Emperor Enoch plans to take all of the Foundation Elements to rule the multiverse. When Andy's team enter Vorton, he chose Andy to be a part of the rebellion against Enoch, which he agreed to the offer. Andy, Elizabeth, Don and Christina go to the Marvel Comics World to help Black Widow to defeat Widowmaker while Walter, Hugo, Braun and John go to the Super Mario World to help the Mario Bros defeat Bowser and save Princess Peach, but she gets pulled into the rift and kidnapped by Enoch, stealing the Grand Star in the process. Back at Vorton, Andy's team places the Chroma and Shift Keystones onto the gateway and jump back into the portal. The group then again splits up with Andy and Elizabeth Goldbrick land in the DC Universe World. The Galactic Empire and the First Order destroy Wayne Tower and head off to Apokolips, Andy and Elizabeth use the Boom Tube to travel to Apokolips and wait for the Empire to arrive. Darkseid sees them and summons his Parademons to destroy them. Emperor Palpatine and Supreme Leader Snoke arrive with the Holy Grail and the Gold Kryptonite while Darkseid gains the Mother Box. Andy and Elizabeth defeated Palpatine and Darkseid, obtaining the box but Snoke escapes with the Kryptonite and the Holy Grail. Walter and Hugo travel to the Star Wars World and encounter the Zombie Pigman carrying the Ark of the Covenant from the Indiana Jones World. The Resistance and the Rebel Alliance defeat a group of Battle Droids, Super Battle Droids and Droidekas but then stopped by Thanos and the Black Order to steal the Ark and travel back to Enoch's Castle. Andy's team place the Elemental and Scale Keystones onto the gateway and come up with a plan, to take the Foundation Elements away from the villains and bring them over to them. At the Wizarding World, The Lich, Gellert Grindelwald and Lord Voldemort steal the Philosopher's Stone and the Elder Wand, only for Grindelwald and Voldemort to fight for the wand and pulled into the rift. Andy and his friends end up in The Adventures of Clutch Powers World, grab Revet's Golden Sword and confront Enoch before being overpowered and taken to the Hogwarts School. The Iron Resistance team up with Finn and Jake to take down The Lich and go back to Vorton. The Golden Trio encounter the vortex and travel to Vorton behind them. Hermione Granger places the Locate Keystone on the gateway and hugs Ron. The Iron Resistance travel to Mustafar and encounters Sauron and Darth Vader at the entrance while Smaug flies right behind them and breathes fire. General Sweet Mayhem helps the team defeat the three villains before the Taa II and Rex's Ship shows up outside the planet and Galactus arrives to Mustafar with the Ultimate Nullifier and Rex Dangervest. The Justice League, the Avengers and Dumbledore's Army show up and defeat Galactus but then he escapes with the Ultimate Nullifier. Vaden places the Rip, Creation and Phase Keystones on the other side and discovers the heroes became exhausted. At Tyranus, Enoch berates his minions for their failures and decides that he will go to Foundation Prime with Karnia. At the Ninjago World, Lord Garmadon, Davy Jones and Blackbeard steal the Weather Keystone and run off to the stadium. Andy, Walter, and Elizabeth Goldbrick arrive and take the keystone away from them. Sensei Wu, Gandalf, and Yoda arrive to help defeat Blackbeard, Davy Jones and Lord Garmadon and take the Sword of Triton with them, going back into the rift with the other heroes. Enoch and Karnia arrive to Foundation Prime to meet the criminals called Foundation Crime. They later infiltrate the Temple of Foundation and Enoch takes the Foundation Gauntlet from it's pedestal, preparing to become more powerful. At Vorton, Walter places the Weather Keystone onto the gateway and gets a headstart by jumping in the portal first. The Iron Resistance fall into The Simpsons World and land in the Springfield Elementary School, looking around for the Foundation Element. The Aliens and the First Order arrive to attack Springfield, forcing the kids along with the heroes escape from the school. The 2014 version of Thanos and Darkseid arrive to confront the heroes. Thanos was defeated but Darkseid flies to the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant to obtain the Inanimate Carbon Rod. The heroes find the Equation Keystone, jump back into the rift and placing the keystone on the gateway. At The Wizard of Oz World, Enoch confronts Oz and demands to know where the Ruby Slippers are. He then kidnaps it's wearer, Dorothy Gale alongside Toto and takes them to Tyranus. The Iron Resistance arrive to Foundation Prime and travel to the old shrine that is in ruin. Azog The Defiler shows up and demands to find Thorin Oakenshield, leading the team to fight him. They defeat Azog and walk to the Foundation Fountain. Andy places his face into the fountain to see what will happen if Enoch wins the war. Worried by the outcome, Andy decides to go back to Legotropolis to stop Rafael and end his reign as President. The Iron Resistance travel back to their home and fight through Stormtroopers and Battle Droids. Andy runs to the City Hall and confronts Rafael and his assistants, Darth Maul and Savage Opress. Walter tells the citizens that Rafael is the one causing corruption and starts a riot in the city. Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi helped to even the odds and Andy defeats Rafael and takes his Shard Gem. All of the villains arrive to Legotropolis and Enoch kidnaps Elizabeth Goldbrick, taking her to Tyranus and announcing that he is victorious. He then uses his Omega Cannon on Tyranus to destroy the Watchtower, the Interdimensional Criminal Asylum, and Yavin 4. Andy and the team go back to Vorton to get help from Vaden, only to realize that there are still heroes in the multiverse. He then recruits the Thirteenth Doctor, the Justice League, the Jedi Council, Thorin's Company, the Fellowship of the Ring, The Ghostbusters, the Avengers, the Guardians of the Galaxy, Finn and Jake, Dumbledore's Army, the Super Mario Bros, Sonic and his friends, the Ninjago heroes, Laval, Cragger and Eris, Scooby-Doo and his friends, Emmet's team, the Overwatch team members, the Brethren Court, Chase McCain, Steve and Alex, Clutch Powers' team, the Monster Hunters, the Parr Family, the Simpson's Family, Spongebob and Pals, and the Pines Family. Andy formulates a plan to travel to Tyranus and break into Enoch's Castle to save their friends. The Iron Resistance travel to Tyranus, leaving the heroes behind and encountering Bill Cipher, Galactus, Blackbeard, Kylo Ren and Gellert Grindelwald. They begin to fight and ended with Galactus overpowering Andy and General Hux summoning Enoch's Armies to finish them off. The heroes arrive to the battle and begin the final battle. Andy breaks into the castle and defeats Thanos, Darkseid, Rafael, Darth Sidious, Snoke and the Wither before entering Enoch's throne room. Enoch explains his entire plan to Andy and commands the Elite Praetorian Guards to kill him. Enoch, infuriated, summons Bowser to burn the hero. Enoch's curtain burns and he witnesses the final battle at the front of the gate. Bowser gets thrown into the rift, forcing Enoch to fight himself. He ends the fight by force freezing where he stands and commands Elena to kill Andy and orders Eron to kill Rosalina and the Luma. Breaking down into tears looking at the Luma, he throws the sword at the Foundation Gauntlet. Enoch destroys the ceiling of the throne room and passes out. Andy, Eron and Elena save Princess Peach, Dorothy Gale, Elizabeth Goldbrick, Dana Barrett, Lois Lane, Andrea Beaumont (Phantasm), Padmé Amidala, Princess Bubblegum, Grunkle Stan, and Amy Rose, escape the castle by jumping off the tower and land on the X-Wings while Andy and Elizabeth land on the TIE Fighter. Enoch's Castle collapses and buries him in the rubble, along with Galen Merek destroying the Sanctuary II and The Supremacy then pulls them down to land in the rubble, killing nearly millions of the First Order crewmembers. As Andy and Elizabeth were about to share their first kiss, Enoch wakes up and uses the Foundation Gauntlet to break out of the rubble and drains the power of the Foundation Elements, then using the Scale Keystone to become giant and using the Equation Keystone to resummon his army and summon the Tri Statue to do his bidding. Andy, now trapped in a ring of fire, uses the Protection Keystone to protect himself from Galactus and Enoch's attacks. the Justice League's Superman flies over to Enoch but he was punched by him, removing the kryptonian powers from him permanently. The heroes tried everything to stop him, none of the succeeded and all hope seemed to be lost. Thor uses Stormbreaker to hit Enoch's chestplate, slightly cracking the red crystal and forcing Enoch to retreat into the rift. Andy and Elizabeth share their first kiss before he, Eron and Elena follow him into the rift and landed in his secret hideout, The Vortress. Andy, Eron and Elena destroy the power generators that heal him and engage Enoch into the real final battle. After defeating Enoch, he pushes Eron onto Andy, prepares for the final blow but Elena sneakily steals the Foundation Gauntlet and tosses it to Andy. While Eron and Elena travel to Vormir, Andy tackles Enoch into the rift, fighting and flying through the dimensions before ending up into Vormir. Andy uses the Foundation Gauntlet to destroy the red crystal on his chestplate, freeing the Creation Sparks of past murdered victims and greatly wounding him. Eron and Elena push him off the edge and sacrifice him, ultimately ending his reign of terror and ending the Grand Interdimensional War. Andy uses the Equation Keystone to clone himself and the heroes escape from Tyranus before the clone destroys the planet with the Power Stone. The heroes return to Vorton and bid farewell to Andy and his friends before returning to their rightful worlds. Eron and Elena gives the heroes the Soul Stone, telling them to keep it in a place where no one can get it. Andy then goes back to the portal with his friends to return to Blockville. Vaden takes the Phase, Creation, Rip, Weather and Equation Keystones and builds a gateway on The Shard. In the mid-credits scene, the Soul Stone is taken to a vault, Andy is awarded the key to the city, dances with his his girlfriend Elizabeth and Rafael is taken to jail. Evilina can be seen on the roof as she vows for revenge. In the DC Comics World, the Avengers go back in time to save Superman from being punched by Enoch. He thanks them for letting him know that he became Gold Kryptonite powered before flying off to the Fortress of Solitude. In the Marvel Comics World, the Avengers return home after their mission is completed. In the Overwatch World, the Horseless Headless Horseman was defeated by Scout, Heavy, Tracer and Reinhardt. Scout and Heavy return to their home in a rift. Bruce Wayne can either have a romantic ending with Wonder Woman or Talia Al Ghul based on the player's choice. In the post-credits scene, Evilina, now a new leader of Foundation Crime, meets an entity similar to Lord Vortech(offscreen) and tells him that it's almost time. The scene fades as he laughs. Music Returning Franchises * Lego Dimensions * DC Comics * The Simpsons * The Wizarding World * Ghostbusters * The LEGO Movie * Lord of the Rings (merged with The Hobbit to become the Middle-earth World) * Ninjago * The Wizard of Oz * Jurassic World * Sonic The Hedgehog * Legends of Chima * Doctor Who * Adventure Time * Scooby-Doo * Back to the Future * LEGO City: Undercover * The Goonies * Knight Rider * Mission Impossible * E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial * Gremlins * Midway Arcade * The A-Team New Franchises * Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch * Star Wars * Indiana Jones * Minecraft * Marvel Comics * Marvel Cinematic Universe * Gravity Falls * Overwatch * Nintendo * Pirates of the Caribbean * The Adventures of Clutch Powers * Monster Hunters * Spongebob Squarepants * DC Extended Universe * The Incredibles * 007 * Team Fortress 2 * DC Animated Movie Universe * The Nightmare Before Christmas * Team Fortress 2 * Ernest * LazyTown * The Dark Knight * Speed Champions * LEGO City * Stranger Things Gameplay Modes in Battle Arena * King of the Ring * Attack/Defend * Capture the Flag * Payload * Payload Race * Battlefront Mode * Free-for-all * Battle Enemies (10, 25, 50, 100) * Tournament (2, 4, 6, 8, 16) Returning Features * Customizer Like Lego DC Super Villains, you can customize existing playable characters and make their own unique costume of the player's choosing. Hold Y (Xbox One) Up (Switch) to open the menu, go to customizer and there are seven empty slots available for usage. (ex. Batman, Iron Man, Bane, Loki, etc.) * Sandbox Mode * Level creator (10 years absent since Lego Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues.) * Build-Your-Own-Adventure Returning features that first appeared in Lego Worlds and Lego Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues. Differences from Lego Dimensions * Lego Dimensions has 3 main protagonists but this game has more than 3. * This game introduces new heroes and villains exclusive to their respective franchise. * There are more franchises than the previous game. * More Foundation Elements. * Original characters exclusive to the sequel are protagonists and antagonists. * The game now has player's choices similar to Minecraft: Story Mode and the Batman Telltale Game. Choices Depending on which playable character they are, players can embark on story quests to get more than several scenes in the end credits depending on his/her choice. These quests can be played at the same time. These are the quests containing choices listed below: * WonderBatventure (Batman and Wonder Woman) * Marriage Counseling (Batman and Talia Al Ghul) * Teen Affections (Andy and Elizabeth) * Trevorrising (Steve Trevor and Wonder Woman) * Smells like Twin Spirit (Braun and John) * Partners in Prime (Hugo and Walter) * Superman Family Intervention (Superman, Supergirl, Superboy, and Lois Lane) Rifts Rifts are returning to Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch but one was added, Enoch's Dark Rift. Most are familiar with the ones in the past game except for the new one, a rift made by the titular main antagonist Enoch. Variants * Normal: Blue * Dark: Fiery Colors. * Red rift: One of Lord Vortech's and Enoch's traps. * Shift: Cyan, Magenta, Yellow. * Phase: Yellow. Transcript >Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Transcript< Category:Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Category:Customs by CJDM1999 Category:Video Games